masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) New logo Hey Tullis. I saw your request for a new logo, so I made one. Take a look: The Monaco skin can now display a Wiki.png image of up to 216 pixels wide (to completely fill the logo area), but anyone using Monobook will only see the 135 pixels in the middle. That's why the text in the logo I just made is in the middle, so that anyone using Monobook will see what looks like a full logo and not something cut off at both sides. If you want me to make any changes to the logo, just say so, or if you want to use it as is, simply upload it as Wiki.png to replace the old logo. The wiki is looking better than ever. When I first started working on this wiki back when it was only a few pages, I never would've guessed it would end up at over 900... and there's still two more ME games to be made! You are indeed a great admin. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 01:19, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for coming back so quickly! I do like the new logo: just seeing what others think before I upload it. And thanks for the support too. I still think we've got some of the best contributors on Wikia working here, which is why the wiki will hopefully continue to grow. : D --Tullis 01:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Video Hey Tullis. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to a few of the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 01:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I personally have a lot of concerns regarding using in-game footage in articles, as it's a violation of copyright. I would really prefer that these videos weren't on here, but if it's Wikia policy... --Tullis 01:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Tullis. I removed the remaining videos that I added yesterday. This is just an experiment that we're doing, and we expected that not every wiki would welcome the videos, so no worries. We totally respect the wishes of each wiki community. For the record, any YouTube video (that isn't deleted by YouTube) is fair use by us or any other website, so if there were any copyright issues, it would be them, not us, that would be in violation. JoePlay (talk) 21:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Tullis. Since you are an admin of Mass Effect Wiki, I respect your decision on POSTING VIDEOS. But if we have to truly consider about Copyright Materials, we have to take in-game screen shots for our consideration also. Because according to my knowledge in-game screen shots are consider as Copyright Materials (At least in Wikipedia)--Snfonseka. :There's a difference between individual screenshots and posting entire in-game subplots (I refer to the Ashley conversations you linked to) which have been recorded from the game. That dilutes the experience and chases away possible Mass Effect players. Screenshots are designed to attract and illustrate. But if I am officially notified otherwise I'll take action. --Tullis 18:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Style Guide I LOVE the style guide! The section on capitalization was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Great work!SpartHawg948 01:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks : ) It's mostly a merge from the old Manual of Style, but that was impossible to find... stupid search bar. I've now put links to both on the front page. --Tullis 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) New Recruit Hello, Tullis. My name and rank is Captain Henry "Five Dog" Leyland, ma'am, but you can call me Five Dog. I have been recently transferred to this wiki from The Vault and from the Left 4 Dead wiki as part of my promotion to Captain. I have been taught editing skills on both of those wikis by my mentors. See below. I am here to aid in anyway I can, and if there is anything that needs doing please inform me and I'll see to it. I have yet to do virtually any real editing here. Service Records: : :Comm Link Frequency Previous Superior Officers: :The Vault - Ausir :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 Previous Mentors :The Vault - Porter21 :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 If you wish a recommendation or assurance of my ability to help, ask any one of the above. Please keep in mind, ma'am, that my superior officers may not remember me. Mostly, this is my way of saying, "Hi, I'm here to help". :Look forward to future co-operation, Tullis. ::::::::::[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Check out these pages if you need our community guidelines or MEWiki-specific style information. And welcome! : ) --Tullis 23:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) New Info Insert formula here Tulis, I just saw this on G4tv.com/thefeed, and I thought you might be interested in it..... http://g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/696741/Mass-Effect-DLC-News-Coming-This-Week.html Suggestions, differentiating the games and content in the series I've noticed that this wiki seems to have been built primarily around one thing: the first Mass Effect game. No issue with that since nothing else could have happened, but since more games and novels and so on are finally beginning to crop up, now might be the time to prepare for these newcomers. The following are only suggestions to organize everything, and it would be unreasonable to expect them to be carried out at all given that people have lives outside of the wiki (unfunded mandate, so to speak), so take them as you will. *I've edited the Fallout Wiki, and one thing I've seen a few things used there which might also be beneficial here. First off, there are a lot of games in the Fallout universe. To help identify which games a particular article refers to, there are icons in the upper right-hand corner of each article which indicate in what game milieu the subject belongs. ::Example 1: This article about DLC. Since the subject involves Fallout 3 DLC, as well as each DLC installment, the icons for the main game and the DLC are displayed. ::Example 2: This article about a group of NPCs/enemies. The group appears in multiple games, so the appropriate icons are used. ::Example 3: [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/James This article about one of Fallout 3's main characters]. The character is important primarily to the main game's storyline, so only the icon for that game is used. :Applying the use of icons to this wiki, take the article about assault rifles. They are important to the gameplay of Mass Effect and presumably Mass Effect 2, so the article would have the two icons designating that the items appear in both games. Where things get confusing is the Bring Down the Sky DLC, or any DLC or novel/non-game. The DLC itself is not a game, so even though assault rifles are used there, the DLC icon should not be added to the article. In contrast, a new character who appeared in the DLC would need the DLC icon. Icons should be used to identify items/characters/concepts/locations that are essential or were introduced in a particular game, add-on, or novel. Anyone reading this probably knows what I mean, so forgive me if I over-explain things (to death). *I recently noticed the absence of a reference template on this wiki. It could probably be copied from Wikipedia's example, and the citation templates there might also need to be copied. There may not be any organized attempt at sourcing everything here since the game is source enough, but it couldn't hurt to try using proper references and citations. *Lastly, this is less an applicable feature than a reminder or a highlight of a potential issue. Kudos to whoever redesigned the main page here, it's an improvement. However, the new layout emphasizes only the first Mass Effect game and its content. Granted, next to nothing is known about Mass Effect 2 or Mass Effect Galaxy, but contingencies should be in place (if they aren't already) to evenly promote the content of all of the games. As best as I can explain it, I'd hope that Mass Effect 2 and Galaxy gets their own dedicated walkthrough, assignments, and characters pages; combining stuff like that all into single articles that cover every game would simply be confusing. If ME2 does eventually get its own walkthrough and so forth, there would need to be more buttons on the main page to link to those. This was probably obvious to editors here, but setting things down on (virtual) paper can't hurt. That should be about it. There might already have been plans in place to take care of some this stuff, there might not. In any case, these are just a few ideas I would like this wiki to keep in mind or implement if possible. Admittedly, I could possibly do them myself with the blessing of the head honcho 'round these parts, but I don't have the know-how; I stay away from anything that requires delicate syntax and only edit simple things (take the icons; I have no idea how they are made to appear above the articles). I cannot and would not force anyone else to do this stuff, so it's completely understandable if nothing happens. Nevertheless, here are the suggestions, plain for anyone to see and in no sense detrimental to the system. I leave it to you to do (or do not) as is seen fit. 19:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki, and thanks for sharing your ideas. :* Yup, things are going to get complex once Mass Effect 2 comes out. Thankfully we have a lot of templates for planets, things like that, which should help us cope. I'm not sure icons at the top right will be that useful, though. I'm not disparaging them on the Fallout wiki, they're just not particularly noticeable if you're not used to them, and too large and they become a nuisance. It's definitely something to consider, though, as the teeny ME2 icon is noticeable but not intrusive. And I'd restrict it to characters and locations. Something like assault rifles... yeah, to be honest, I wouldn't bother designating those between games. :* We do use references, just not very often. Normally we just stick a source heading at the bottom of articles. Some of the ME: Ascension pages have references on them, though. :* For Mass Effect Galaxy and ME2 -- they will definitely have their own walkthroughs, and it's likely the existing Walkthrough page will be converted into a disambig page to link to all three. I've recently done a slash-and-burn on the Characters page, and it should accommodate the main characters (note MAIN characters) of the games with Category:Characters giving an alphabetical list for the curious. Otherwise, and this might be smarter, we can easily do the same with those pages as for the walkthroughs: branch them off from a single page, so people can just go to "assignments" and then to "Mass Effect 2 assignments" or whatever they wish. ::What will probably happen is this: a deluge of information that will gradually get sifted around. We also have statistics to track what the most looked-at pages are (that's how JoePlay, who redesigned the front page, picked which articles to use as buttons). That should help us work out where people want to go, and how to get them there most effectively. But thank you very much, and I'll certainly keep your suggestions handy. --Tullis 19:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, if it's all right with you, I may split this enormous discussion to my talk page. As it says at the top, this page is to discuss the main page and this is getting into hardcore wiki refiling territory. : ) --Tullis 19:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Feel free to split away. I didn't think my suggestions would get looked at so quickly, I posted them here because I didn't know where else would be appropriate. I mainly suggested all this because I'm an obsessive organizer, and I usually try to organize things I'm interested in like the ME games (sci-fi rules!). I've begun moving away from the Fallout Wiki, taking a break from the game and such, so I may end up being more active here as we get closer to ME2. 23:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::There we go, I've established my account here. I won't be online much over the next few days since I'll be occupied with another game I'm about to buy. When I'm back though, I'll see if I can start helping out. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Races page I gotta say, I just looked at the races page for the first time in a while, and it's quite possibly the most awesome page ever. Just thought I'd mention that. SpartHawg948 05:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. --Tullis 12:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Complaints and Bugs Page Can't say I disagree with you. I think a merger with Glitches and removal of complaints sounds like the way to go. I don't think we should even bother answering complaints. Complaints belong on a talk page or forum, not in an article. SpartHawg948 21:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Cleanup Hey! Sounds good. I've already started going over some pages and looking for possible merges. One thing that stuck out to me- I understand why we have pages for ships that are recorded in game as having actually done something (SSV Tokyo, SSV Hyderabad, etc) but do we need pages for ships when all we know is the name and class (SSV Fuji, SSV Shasta, etc). My first instinct was delete but you know me and second opinions. :) SpartHawg948 02:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Also I'm coming at this more from a delete standpoint, so I may be nominating more pages for deletion than merger. SpartHawg948 02:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::*nod* OK. My first instinct is to merge to preserve people's work where possible, but sometimes straight deletion is cleaner. I'm just trying to cut some of the fat and clean the wiki up as much as possible; a lot of those old articles like Previews needed to go. ::I don't know if you noticed but I also tried to fix the left-hand menus so they point to stuff people might be more interested in (like Achievements and Equipment). I also switched out some pics for the specialisation classes, I'm thinking of putting those on the individual specialisation pages too to brighten them up. I'm also thinking of starting a project to get at least one picture for every assignment. Lousy gorgeous new skin making me want to spruce the wiki up... *mutter**grumble* --Tullis 02:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I think I'm done with the first phase of my sweep. I figure now I'll give it about a week to let anyone who may have a comment get a word in, but after that I'm gonna go through and start deleting. SpartHawg948 19:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect Galaxy I found of matter of some importance on a blog today about ME Galaxy. What year does the story take place in? We can assume that it is after the batarians left the Citadel, but that still leaves a very large margin of error. Does anyone know?--Brandon M. Lisi 20:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Current thinking is that it takes place some time between ME: Ascension and Mass Effect 2, but we don't know, so for now we're leaving it alone. --Tullis 20:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) hey why are u checking up on what i put up for Saren and Biotics? :Biotics is on my watchlist, so I get emailed when it changes; I also check a fair bit to keep abreast of new edits. --Tullis 22:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Quotes But why did you get rid of the quote I put on Saren? All I put was a quote from Anderson about about him and you just delet it. Why Quotes But why did you get rid of the quote I put on Saren? All I put was a quote from Anderson about about him and you just delet it. Why :When I delete something, I put a note in the edit summary to explain why; if you go to a page's history it will display them. In this case, Saren already had two quotes on his page, and the quote you placed was misspelled and incorrectly formatted. I'm sorry if the deletion upset you. --Tullis 23:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Can you please help me? I'm doing a new page ob the location in the location Illium,Imathea Cluster, and I need help putting a spoiler and a stub templete or whatever. I read a the rules but I'm still having trouble with it. Could you out them for me or tell me an eiaser way I'd appreciate it.- Matt xMan :To make an article a stub, put this at the top of the page (including the brackets): . :To place a spoiler tag (I assume for Mass Effect 2), place this above any spoilers (including the brackets): . :I hope this helps. --Tullis 11:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Edit to Mass Effect Galaxy Hey Tullis! I just wanted to thank you for the edit to the Mass Effect Galaxy page. (By switching 'premise' with 'introduction' --Brandon M. Lisi 22:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) How do you become a featured user? I was just curious as to how you can be further recognized with your name on the featured user page.--Brandon M. Lisi 22:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Being a "featured user" just recognises that you've been on the wiki for a long time and made a lot of edits. It's not possible to "make" someone a featured user; you become such after being a long-term member and contributor. --Tullis 22:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Dunno if it's important..... But i've started a mass-effect fanon wikia,do you know anyone who can get a decent logo,also,reading your page,it looks as if your a bioware worker,is it it true or am i just bat-shit crazy? User:Chaoswolf75 15:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :(Apologies for fixing your signature.) Um... I know there's an existing fanon wiki for Mass Effect but I don't know where they got their logo. Ours was made by JoePlay, but I don't know if he does them for fanon wikis. It might be worth leaving a message on his talk page to ask. --Tullis 12:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Apology accepted,and thank you for replying. The Second Wolf Brother. 11:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Fact tagging Perhaps we need a or tag for situations like Talk:Noveria#Fact tag --DRY 16:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps a tag? : ) --Tullis 16:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's the stuff . Actually, now I'm half seriously considering a tag, perhaps linking to a page linking to User:Stormwaltz. Do you think there's any value in that? --DRY 16:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Um. Not a tag, but something with a different name might work, like or something like that. I see where you're coming from but I'm not sure linking to a user page would be a good idea, though--feels like saying "Him! Blame him!" : ) . --Tullis 16:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed. (I definitely wouldn't have gone ahead without asking him first!) Should I try to find a snazzy icon, or just go with devconfirmed linked to an explanatory page? (Needless to say, I have no artistic talent myself whatsoever....) --DRY 16:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd be happy with just devconfirmed. We could make a section under speculation and fact-checking on the Mass Effect Wiki:Style Guide if you like. --Tullis 16:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done. If you're unhappy with the results another less intrusive alternative would be to add an HTML comment to an item mentioning that it is devconfirmed and should not be deleted as speculation. --DRY 21:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Actually SpartHawg made a good point here. We should keep usage of that tag to an absolute minimum. --Tullis 21:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Incidentally, have you reached a conclusion as to what you'd like done with this? --DRY 20:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) CCouncil Template So, I see we're still having to hash out the Citadel Council membership debate with people, not sure why, but we are. Now, how are we gonna handle it when ME2 comes out? B/C (spoiler) the SA will be a Council member at the start of 2. So, are we gonna change the template to reflect this when 2 comes out, or... We could keep it the way it is, which would still work for ME, but it wouldn't be a spoiler for 2, but a statement of fact. Something we should probably work out in advance to ease transition, as we would do well to resolve these little things now so all we need to worry about later is the deluge of new info. SpartHawg948 19:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :*sigh* Yeah. Like I said on the Talk page, I honestly think we'd be better off with junking the CCouncil Template altogether, and creating a new races footer, along the lines of the Classes footer. Citadel / non Citadel races seems to be the least contentious method of organisation. --Tullis 19:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I tend to agree, since at least that will avoid the immediate difficulty. Let's hope that no-one gets kicked off the Citadel in ME2.... (As an aside, it never ceases to amaze me how much heat and how little light is generated by some of the contributors.) --DRY 20:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC)